


Meeting the parents?

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: Hi lovies!This fic is probably one of my favourites so far, as I actually experienced a great dream about this, and I hope I managed to capture the feeling in it and convey it to you guys, hope you like this!<3Y/n - your name





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prohibitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/gifts).



Gerard Way was everything I wanted. And luckily, we'd been dating a couple months, and shared a lot of our time at school, in breaks, at lunch, and avoiding going to lessons just to get more of each other.

There was one slight problem, and the problem was that we had never kissed. Or been round each other's houses. Or met each other's parents. I'd met Mikey, his brother, but it hadn't progressed from there as far as family matters went.

However, tonight, it seemed like all of that was going to change, I was going to meet Gerard's parents, and I was determined that he would be my first kiss. 

\---

It had reached the end of the school day, and I had excitedly run up to Gee and hugged him enthusiastically, and at this point, we were walking back to his house, hand in hand. 

"Are you nervous, y/n?"

Turning to look in his eyes, I smiled at him, but not because I wasn't nervous, I was thinking to myself how good he looked in the sunlight of the late afternoon. With his inky dyed black mess of hair and hazel eyes, he looked as attractive as ever.

"A little. What if they don't like me?"

"Honey, I can promise you they can't love you nearly half as much as I do." 

With that, my smile grew, and Gerard's arm wrapped around my lower back, pulling me closer to his side. Goddamnit, I love him.

As we turned the corner to what I assumed was the road Gerard lived down, his phone, which was in his pocket, began to vibrate on my hip. 

"Excuse me, baby."

He pulled away slightly to retrieve his phone from between us.

"Hey, Mikey. Oh, that's a shame. Yeah. Ok, I got it. Alright, see you later. Dammit, looks like my parents had to shoot."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. My grandma needed some help rearranging things in her house, all of a sudden. That's my grandma for you, she's pretty spontaneous. Although, that means you probably won't be meeting my parents tonight. Sorry, honey."

I looked down at the sidewalk, sighing half in relief and half in upset. I wouldn't get to meet Gee's parents as soon as I was hoping to, but at the same time, this gave me more time to get myself together.

Gerard saw that I was looking down at the sidewalk and hooked his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze back to him again. I could so easily lose myself in his eyes, I swear.

"Aw, hey, cheer up, we might as well go in anyway, I mean, we're here now!"

My lips twisted upwards into a sorry smile. It would be nice, so I went in with him.

\---

"Welcome to the Way household, y/n, you'll fit right in here!" 

I looked around, it wasn't a particularly big house, I could see the lounge and the kitchen and the bathroom from where I was standing, the bedrooms, as I correctly assumed, were upstairs.

"Cute, isn't it? No wonder my mom loves it so much. Get this, she calls it Cosy sometimes, I swear!"

I turned around and laughed with him. If his mom was anything as cute as he was, then I already loved her.

"Make yourself at home upstairs, baby, my room's on the left. Mikey's at a friend's, so don't worry about disturbing him. Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?"

"I'll just have a glass of water, thanks, Gee."

"Coming right up!"

With that, I went up the stairs, and I couldn't help but notice the array of cute family pictures that were hung up on the walls. I liked Gerard's house, it felt really homely, I could see why his mom called it Cosy on occasion. I felt at home already.

As I turned left into Gerard's room, I noticed that his love for punk and rock spread to his bedroom, the walls were lined with Misfits and Blink-182 posters, and the window opposite Gerard's king sized bed opened up the room. I sat down on Gerard's bed and took in the key indicators that this was Gerard's room, his artwork hung on the walls, and his khaki green coat that he had let me wear hung on a hook next to the door.

My attention was diverted when I heard Gerard's footfall coming up the stairs, and getting closer to me, so I shifted over to make room for him on the bed. He put down two glasses of water on his chest of drawers, which were a couple of feet away from the bed, well within reach. He moved in closer to me, his inside arm encircling my lower back, and his other hand finding mine and holding it.

"Here you go, babe. One for each of us. Like my room?"

"Of course I do! You know I love your artwork, and I like the way you laid it out, it feels so open in here…" 

I had started rambling, and gazing out of the window, and when I turned around, I noticed Gerard had been looking at me with what I could describe as the loving gaze that everyone sees in the movies and wants for themselves.

This was it. Gerard Way was going to be my first kiss, and I knew it when I felt a connection clicking into place, and I'd never been more in love with him than I was now. I closed my eyes slowly and leant in towards him, as he did too, angling his head and leaning in towards me.

As our lips touched, I was kind of disappointed. I didn't feel a spark of electricity, or even a hint of a flame. I couldn't kiss, I didn't know how to, and I knew Gerard had had better kisses than this from his exes. I pulled away slowly.

"I-I'm sorry, th-that was horrible for you. God, I just love you so much and I-" 

I was cut off by Gerard's finger shushing me, and I felt suddenly relaxed.

"Baby. I love you too, let's try again, shall we? I'll help you. Turn towards me, sugar."

I did as he said, turning inwards to face him, as he did to me.

"Much better. Now I can see how pretty you are. Put your arms around the back of my neck, honey, like you do when we cuddle, I love that."

I did as he said, slowly and nervously.

"Like this?"

"Exactly like that. Now, I'll put my hands here, is that ok with you?"

I noticed his smiling, yet worried face as his hands touched the inwards curve of my waist, and jumped slightly at the sudden contact. I nodded at him quickly, but meaningfully.

"Ok, baby, like you did before. Let me take the lead this time, trust me. I love you, so much."

"I love y-"

The bed beneath us sank as he leant in to me, and I relaxed into his embrace. His hands slid lower down my waist, and rested on my hips, his lips never leaving mine. As all I could concentrate on was how much I never wanted to let go of him and pull away, my hands had tangled themselves in his hair, and I began playing with it, deepening the kiss. I was feeling it now, the warmth rising in my stomach, and the electricity between us working into overdrive.

As I was coming down from this new high, Gerard's hands moved back to my waist, signalling me to sit back, as he did. 

I sat there for a couple of seconds, the nervous grin I had before had split into a wider smile. My arms had returned to where they had started, crossed at my wrists behind Gerard's neck, and the warmth of his hands on my waist was still apparent as I drank in the sight of how much happier he now looked.

"Was that better for you, baby? Seems it, look at how much more you're smiling."

I felt my cheeks flush as I turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"Much better. I liked that."

"See? We don't need to rush, just take it as slowly as we like. I truly love you, y/n. Please don't forget that."

I turned back to face him, my smile returning as I gazed back at him.

"I love you too, Gee. Can we do that again?"

"Of course baby, you were amazing. Anytime you want."

His words lost themselves in the moment, as I leant in once more, smiling into the kiss this time.

I have never been more in love with him.


End file.
